making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 11
Veteran DCC's Danielle (5th year, GL) Jenna (5th year, GL) Jessica (5th year, GL) Jennifer (4th year, GL, Point, Pro Bowl) Jinelle (4th year) Erica (3rd year) Lacey (3rd year) Melissa (3rd year) Amy L. (2nd year) Amy T. (2nd year) Chantel (2nd year) Claire (2nd year) Elizabeth (2nd year) Holly P. (2nd year) Jaclyn (2nd year) KaShara (2nd year) Megan (2nd year) Raylee (2nd year) Robin (2nd year) Simone (2nd year) Stephanie (2nd year) Rookie DCC's Allie Cersten Heather H. Heather O. Jessika Kelli Kelsey Khalyn Maddie Maggie Mandy Milan Selina Tasha Tess Yuko Unsuccessful Candidates Katie (Not selected for Finals - episode 11.1) Jenna (S6 Rookie) (Not selected for Training Camp - episode 11.2) Kylee (Not selected for Training Camp - episode 11.2) Royesha (Not selected for Training Camp - episode 11.2) Caila (Not brought back to Training Camp - episode 11.2) Kat (Not brought back to Training Camp - episode 11.2) Whitney (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.4) Jackie (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.5) Lindsey (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.5) Celinda (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.6) Bethany (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.6) Sheridan (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.7) Brennan (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.7) Emily (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.7) Amy A. (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.8) Kyndall (Cut from Training Camp - episode 11.8) Episodes Episode 11.1 - "The Dream Begins" Summary Preliminaries Starts with a rainy morning, special judges are Anthony Ramos and Candice Romo (Tony Romo’s wife), candidates from 31 states, Canada, Taiwan, and Japan, Melissa Rycroft not judging auditions this year due to pregnancy, 104 advanced to semifinals, no major hopefuls eliminated. Semifinals Judy teaches the choreography, Neil McCoy judging (Romo and Ramos still present), someone pees on floor, announcement of finalists (Katie is not selected), introduction of the fan vote, Kelli mentions 23 returning veterans at the ending credits. Biographies Tasha Kyndall (refresher) Yuko Maddie (refresher) Emily (refresher) Jenna (S6 Rookie) (refresher) Katie Kylee Amy A. (refresher) Confessionals End of Journey Katie – Not invited to finals 11.2 – “Comeback Girls” Summary Heading into finals, pre-finals session with Kitty Carter, Veterans’ training session, panel interviews (Kelsey gets question correct, Caila struggles with question, Brenda calls Kat’s outfit inappropriate). Finals starting (solos, on-field, deliberations). Romo is still there, McCoy and Ramos absent for final deliberations. Fan vote announcement followed by announcement of TCC’s (47 in total) Biography Maggie Milan Mandy Confessionals End of Journey Caila Jenna (S6) Kat Kylee Royesha 11.3 – “These Are the Big Dogs” Summary Opening meeting at AT&T Stadium with Barbies awarded, first practice at Valley Ranch, Melissa Rycroft session on showmanship, generic Valley Ranch practice, office visits Biography Heather H. Heather O. Lindsey Whitney Confessionals Office Visits of episode only Kelsey Whitney Amy A. 11.4 – “Time to Push” Summary Start of week 2 – makeovers at Tangerine, practice at Valley Ranch with Melissa Rycroft (they introduce the kick-line), office visits, Jay’s Power Squad workout, Melissa Rycroft mentoring session, Valley Ranch practice at end of week 2 with Michelle Keys (with announcement of group leaders), office visits (first cut of season) Biography Cersten Allie Confessionals Office Visits episode Emily Lindsey of episode Jackie Bethany Whitney (2) End of Journey Whitney (46 left in camp) 11.5 – “Big Surprises” Summary Valley Ranch practice with Kacey Musgraves (week 4 of Training Camp), uniform fittings, Belk fashion show, Valley Ranch practice at the end of week 4 of Training Camp with Denise Dicharry (LSU Tiger Girls director) Biography Kyndall/Jessika (Joint biography) Confessionals Office Visits episode Jackie (2) Lindsey (2) of episode Kyndall Yuko Kelsey (2) End of Journey Jackie Lindsey (44 left in camp) 11.6 – “Dance Intervention” Summary Cameo photo shoot, Melissa Rycroft one-on-one mentor ship session with Yuko, Valley Ranch rehearsal (starting Week 5, outside practice with Melissa Rycroft, first time doing the jump split, followed by indoor practice), Show Group auditions (Kitty Carter, Neil McCoy, and Anthony Ramos guest judging) followed by deliberations. Valley Ranch practice with Kitty Carter following Show Group announcements. Confessionals Office Visits episode Brennan Celinda joint office visit Allie/Amy A. (2) of episode Bethany (2) End of Journey Celinda Bethany (42 left in camp) 11.7 – “Rehearsals with the Stars” Summary Week 7 rehearsal at AT&T Stadium with Kellie Pickler (learning the DCC entrance), outdoors Valley Ranch practice with Candice Romo, which then moves inside for deliberations in the office followed by office visits, with three TCC cut, Yuko is in Japan dealing with visa issues the entire episode Confessionals Office Visits episode Emily (2) Brennan (2) of episode Sheridan Brennan (3) Emily (3) Khalyn End of Journey Sheridan Brennan Emily (39 left in camp) 11.8 – “The Finish Line” Summary Last night of training camp – practice on field at AT&T Stadium. Amy A. is cut, but Judy and Kelli aren’t decided on remaining cuts, so they watch everyone on field on more time. Cut Kyndall, and then announce by telling them that tomorrow is important because it’s the first night they will be rehearsing as a team. Meet the team night with regular and Show Group performances, team photo reveal on Jumbotron, followed by locker room reveal. Opening ceremony for The Star with Show Group performance. First game (Simone and Yuko can’t perform. Emma fills in for Simone) and post-game with reflections. Confessionals Office Visits of episode Amy A. (3) final field practice Kyndall (2) End of Journey Amy A. Kyndall (Team set at 37) Final Confessional Count Miscellaneous Retired Cheerleaders Appearing Emma Holly A. Jacie Jordan Chanley Melissa Rycroft Michelle Keys Natalie Woods Sasha Agent Tia Williams Other * This is the final season to take place at Valley Ranch. Category:Seasons